


Pirate Mayhem

by JayTimFanBoy



Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 1 of two fics for day one, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Tim Drake, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, Pirate Captain Tim Drake, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: A young man with raven hair approaches to board their ship. It was the infamous pirate captain, Timothy Jackson Drake. Known to have took down many other corrupt and uneducated pirate gangs. Fighting with flair and style, gloaty, flirty with an airheaded attitude, leaving no one alive or at least hurt and bleeding, then proceeds to sink their ship to the deepest of oceans. He was pretty brutal, but necessary.Jason can see why his adoptive father would want to be allies with his crew. He may seem scrawny, tiny, clumsy, ditzy, and airheaded at first glance but the crew and other pirates fear him for a reason, being a complete mayhem during battles often taking hundreds of enemies down with just him alone, proving that you should not judge a book by its cover.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Pirate Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I made for day one. Originally, I wanted to hit both prompts with one fic, but I already made a Space one and it just didn't fit inside my head to make these two work. I felt bad for leaving alone Pirate because I have a lot of ideas for it, and now I kinda regret writing this cringey shit but it's here and I do hope you enjoy. I'll be adding the translations to the pirate words I put here at the end note or somewhere in the fic so y'all won't be lost with the pirate lingo.
> 
> Arghh matey, get ye ass down there and start your pirate journey. (God, this is so embarrassing)

A young man with raven hair approaches to board their ship. It was the infamous pirate captain, Timothy Jackson Drake. Known to have took down many other corrupt and uneducated pirate gangs. Fighting with flair and style, gloaty, flirty with an airheaded attitude, leaving no one alive or at least hurt and bleeding, then proceeds to sink their ship to the deepest of oceans. He was pretty brutal, but necessary.

Jason can see why his adoptive father would want to be allies with his crew. He may seem scrawny, tiny, clumsy, ditzy, and airheaded at first glance but the crew and other pirates fear him for a reason, being a complete mayhem during battles often taking hundreds of enemies down with just him alone, proving that you should not judge a book by its cover.

It’s also told amongst the oceans that once before, Captain Tim, Bruce, and Dick worked with each other to take down Ra’s al Ghul’s ship to which they apparently succeeded, but knowing Ra’s al Fucknugget, he would’ve probably gotten back now. Just not within the range of their radars… yet.

He was really pretty albeit being a male. Handsome is not really the right word for some reason. He was also described as a sassy and slutty pirate captain. Known because of sleeping with his enemies first before taking them down. Also rumored that Dick, his brother, actually slept with him. _Fuckin’ lucky._ He has a pirate team built with people like machines and some are actually metahumans.

Conner Kent, high command to Tim’s crew, can fly and has a strength like no human being.

Cassandra Sandsmark, known as the granddaughter of the Greek God Zeus, having matching abilities like Conner but a little more.

Bart Allen, known to be the fastest runner, competing with their own Wally West.

Zatanna Zatara, daughter of the all-known magician Giovanni Zatara, knowing to have dated the also infamous mage of the underworld, John Constantine.

Yeah… their team was loaded with a lot of supers and yet Tim manages to surpass them by A LOT.

Master at deceiving and masking his real emotions. He is measured with his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. Known to have cracked many cases that other pirate investigators cannot see or bare to think. He sees everything and thinks outside of the box, masks his real emotions to not give anything away.

Brilliant tactician and planner. He never jumps into action without a plan and a backup in case it never works. Even his ship is riddled with booby traps that are so hard to find, you don’t even know you’ve stepped or triggered one. This was the main reason why he surpasses his teammates.

Has learned quite the arsenal of weapons. Ranging from Bows, Swords, Guns, Knives, you name it, he knows how to use it. He mainly uses a large sword he calls ‘The Vanquisher’, a mini gun he calls ‘Thorn’, a scarlet-red rose gun he calls ‘Blaze’ and a bunch of colorful landmines and smoke bombs which Jason doesn’t know where the fuck comes from. In a fight, he can use all with ease when he’s fueled with adrenaline.

His physique, albeit being small and scrawny for his age, doesn’t look the part. His stamina is massively increased compared to a normal being, having trained by series of assassins and many tough sailors.

Known to have also killed his own mentor after finding out that he was responsible for murdering his parents when he was still but a kid.

He has quite the amount of gold bounty on top of his head but no bounty hunter succeeded in eliminating him. Proving to this day, that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Jason was too busy thinking about their new passenger that he didn’t notice the said young man approaching.

“Ah. Pleasant evening to you mate. I believe it’s true that you’re one of Brucie’s sons?” He greets and extends his free hands out, the other holding what seemed to be grog.

Jason responds too late, “Y- yes. I—” He clears his throat from all the stuttering, “I am the pirate captain’s son and the first mate of this here ship.”

He leans to the side of the ship beside Jason. “Perfect time of the day to relax hmm?”

It was really the perfect time. The day was nearing its end, coloring the sky with bright hues of orange, red, and yellow.

“It really is.” Jason agrees and marvels at the sight, then looks at Tim.

His face was tinted slightly red, Jason doesn’t know whether it was a _blush_ or just the sky’s color littering the pretty boy’s face, it’s probably the latter. It doesn’t matter as it made the man more endearing. He was caught on looking to the point that he didn’t register the captain looking back at him.

“Take a picture, love. It’ll last longer.” He presses a kiss at two of his fingertips and lays it on Jason’s own lips, before winking and heading to the stern of “The Dark Knight”. It leaves Jason contemplating whether to continue staring at the man or just take care of the bulge that was making itself known inside his pants. He feels his face heat up from the sudden embarrassment of crossing eyes with someone he _likes_. _He doesn’t seem to mind._ Jason tells himself and smiles, caressing the part of his lips the Pirate Captain touched.

His thoughts come to a stop as another person comes to his place. It was Dick. “I see you’ve met Captain Drake.”

Jason raises an eyebrow, he hums as a response.

Dick also stares at the gorgeous man, laughing with his crew, a sound he would like to repeat over and over. “You’ve also met the apple of your eye.” Dick remarks and turns to face Jason, wearing that stupid smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about _Dick._ ” He puts emphasis, because sometimes or all the time, Dick could really be a _dick_.

“C’mon brother. Don’t lie. I know the look of your face when you like someone.”

Jason groans, confirming Dick’s assumption. “There’s nothing wrong about liking him y’know, if that’s what you’re worried about.” A pause, “He’s very… likeable.” Dick takes a sip from his cup, also filled with grog.

Jason can’t help but release the question, “Why didn’t you take him as your partner?”

Dick sighs, he can’t avoid this forever, the rumors have been festering for a while now. “Well, for one, Tim wants a serious relationship, which I honestly don’t know if I’ll be able to provide, plus, I had my eyes on Kori that time and I was feeling depressed when she rejected me in turn for that other pirate scum so I didn’t feel like making the decision. He merely just _helped me_ getting to sleep.”

 _That does make sense. Wait- so it was true?!_ Jason looks at Dick unbelievably, “HOW CAN I RESIST?! I know an attractive person when I see one and I don’t require gender.” Dick informs. Jason just nods because if he was at Dick’s situation, he wouldn’t decline.

“Two, whomever gets that playboy’s heart, will be the luckiest. Albeit being flirty, haughty, and snarky, he hides trauma under all of that mask, like we all do. Like me, seeing my parents’ death. He also went through that as ‘Ice Dragon’ which is what their ship was called, was infiltrated by ‘The Ravager’ or Wilson’s ship, he watched one of his high commands slit his parent’s throat, leaving him alive, alone, and no source of food, water and shelter, whatsoever.

“On a farther date, he found the same man and he plotted his revenge. The man willingly mentored him, not having remembered that he was the last Drake they left.” Jason’s clearly interested as he has yet to know how the Captain avenged his parents. Dick takes a long drink from his chalice.

“After learning how to shoot and wield an impressive array of weapons, he enacted on his plans, he made the man unconscious by putting a ton of sedatives on his drink, tortured him beyond someone could imagine, and made him die a slow and painful death, wishing for it to be over quickly. And I’m sure it surely hurt to see your protégé murdering you. His body was found days later inside a barrel in the entrance of Arkham Isle.

“After this, Timothy decided to take on a role like we do, he takes down the scallywags of the seas but he doesn’t kill. Although that can’t be for sure because he uses guns, explosives, and real bullets. But he swore to himself that he only killed with his will once, and that was for his parents’ vengeance, earning him the highest bounty in the underground board.”

Jason’s mouth was hanging open like a seagull could come in and take whatever he ate for lunch. He closes it as he speaks, “He would be a real threat to us.”

“Indeed. That’s why Bruce decided to make him one of our allies. Tim agreed for one condition though.”

“And what was that?”

“He will wed-"

The horn rang loudly, signaling that there was a meeting. “I gather you all here today to celebrate. An agreement that I hope will last forever. Please give a warm welcome as the Titans, are now our allies.” Bruce raises his chalice. The people mimic and cheer loud for them. The night was filled with celebration, eating, singing, and telling their own folktales or stories before they all go to bed. Jason was still wondering what the man wanted.

* * *

“Todd, your presence is required at father’s confines.” Damian shakes him but he doesn’t move. “I ensure you that when I take drastic measures to wake you up, you will not love nor like whatever I’m going to do.” Damian warns making Jason groan.

“Okay gremlin! I’m up, I’m up.” He grumbles and sits up.

“Good, now get dressed. Captain Drake doesn’t like waiting.” He turns to his heel for the door before he remembers what Jason called him, “Wait what did you just call me--?” He turns to look but Jason was nowhere in sight.

“Bastard.” He whispers before finally heading out. Jason chuckles from the corner he was hiding in.

 _I wonder what the Captain wants with me_. He asks himself as he pulls on his decent attire and sprays himself with an ample amount of perfume he only uses in an occasion.

He heads for Bruce’s meeting part of the ship.

* * *

He arrives and the Captain smiles at him, Jason returns it and goes for his seat beside Dick.

“I have worked with Majority of you, naming Captain Bruce and Admiral Richard. I’m well aware of how their fighting style works. I’m going for a short mission tomorrow evening and I thought of giving my mates some time to rest and just relax.” He turns to look at Jason, “I am not aware of the way you fight or how you team up. If you’re not too busy, I request your company for my journey. Fear not as we will only be gone for approximately three days if the mission is successful.” The captain finishes.

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Jason easily speaks, making every person in the table whip their heads to stare at Jason’s general direction. He squirms a little. “If you like, you can change it to Damian.”

Timothy shakes his head, “As much as I want to see how the little squirt fights, I believe he is still too young to participate in this. I will however go with him when he hits the age of consent.”

Dick smirks and looks at Jason. “It’s settled then. Preparations begins tonight.” He announces. Bruce adjourns everyone from the meeting.

* * *

The rest of the day continues normally with the corsairs and the buccaneers preparing the things they might need or will need. They decide to leave early in the morning so most of them prods them goodbye and wishes them luck. Cass and Steph giving him a love charm they claim to have worked on themselves. _Dick must’ve told them. The bastard._ Damian giving him a sweater he and Alfred knitted for him to keep himself from getting too cold.

Timothy’s crew also warned him about certain things he might face while sailing on board with him. He gave him a few heads up on how to wave away a boner, which embarrassed the hell out of Jason, turning his face into all shades of red. They also threatened him to take good care of Tim and that they want their Captain back in one piece. They gave him some stuff that will aide on their journey to… wherever they might be heading as the captain hasn’t said a single word yet. Jason assumes it’s just near as he promised only a three-day trip if the mission goes smoothly which Jason hopes it will.

Timothy’s crew will be staying at Dark Knight while they will take the Titan as Tim insisted that it will be more efficient as he is familiar of how the ship works.

“Ahoy me hearties from here on out, we’re gonna leave ye’ll’s premises but must know that we will be back triumphant. Take the gangplank, ready the sales, weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen, bring a spring upon ‘er, and away we go!” Captain Drake commands, having the full on pirate accents.

“Aye Aye.” Jason says before rolling his eyes and doing as the captain stated.

* * *

It was smooth sailing for quite some time, the breeze was cool and refreshing, just what he needed to relax from doing too much work on being first mate. It’s difficult putting control to people who act like absolute barbarians albeit being pirates.

“Do say mate, what weapons do you prefer on playing with during battles?” Captain Drake asks.

Jason looks up at him, “I can use three. A gun like the wheellock, a staff, and just pure fist.”

“Well blow me down, I didn’t expect ye to be better than yer elder brother Dick. Care for a spar love?” The captain raises a brow.

Jason gulps and nods. _What the heck is up with these native pirates calling their people love? Not minding it though._

The captain steadies the ship but is still sailing, he gets down onto the deck where they have a good sparring distance. Tim throws him a metal staff and he too, possesses one. They shed their shirts and Jason was immediately distracted. At the abs, and the lean yet muscular body that is right in front of him. He knows when he sees a body as Jason too, possess the body of a big man.

“Go!” Captain Timothy declares and they get into position. Jason dives in first which Tim manages to dodge in a graceful move, giving him the opportunity to hit Jason in the shin. “Don’t go easy on me sweetheart, I’ve faced much more harder situations.”

Jason smirks and winds up, knocking Tim’s staff and putting him off balanced. He takes the opportunity to pull the captain down and straddle him, pinning his arms with the staff he is holding, knocking the wind out of Tim with a muffled oof.

“Shiver me timbers, never have I gotten down quickly. Even Richard can’t compare to such skill.” Jason takes in the compliment, “What you all have in common though, is you get way too big on the head upwards with a simple flattery.”

Jason doesn’t register until he felt Tim’s legs moving, he got out of the straddle and put his legs against Jason’s stomach, charging forward and making Jason lose the grip and balance he had on the staff holding Tim down. In a swift movement, their positions were now flipped. Tim was now on top of him and his hands were now on top of his head, pinned there with the same staff he used a moment ago. Their chests are heaving, Tim puts his forehead against Jason, “Color me impressed love.” He says before looking at Jason’s eyes intently.

Jason’s brain was malfunctioning, asking repeatedly whether to close the distance or look away, but thankfully it stops as he hears a horn from starboard.

“Sail ho!” Captain Tim warns as another ship nears his sights. It’s one of the al Ghul’s cogs.

“Life must be runnin’ a rig on me today. Let’s run a shot across the bow and get rid of these sons of biscuit eaters.” Captain Drake opens a remote and cannons of various sizes come out the side of the ship, “Ready, Aim, and Fire in the hole!” the cannon balls fly in the air, directly hitting the small ship putting holes in them.

“Ain’t that a sight to see? YOUR MATE’S FEEDING THE FISHES!!!” He yells boisterously before stirring to another direction, avoiding the overboard sailors of the cog. “Well, that was fun. Quite upsetting we weren’t able to pillage their ship but at least the trip is proving itself to be not too boring. Right Mr. Todd? Those buccaneers will be meeting with Davey Jones’ locker sooner than they know.”

Jason laughs and agrees with him. This will definitely be one of a trip to remember.

* * *

Jason was holding his copy of the book ‘Pride and Prejudice’ when the captain announces arriving at their location after seemingly sailing for eternities.

“Avast ye matey, if it isn’t the Ravager going after me treasure.” Tim gives him a look, “Ready to go in love?” Jason nods once again ignoring the name. He grabs his weapons and armors up, they were only an army of two people but Dick assured him that they would be able to take them down.

“Tally ho let’s give it a go!” Tim goes and jumps to their ships that were currently empty and into the cave where they’re probably looting as of now.

They are greeted with a number of pirates, digging inside the cave and looting the old ship of the Drakes. No wonder Tim wanted to go here. “Put everything where they belong and no one should get hurt. You wouldn’t want an angry Timothy now, would you me hearties?” Tim declares.

They all laugh at him, Black Mask included and then proceeds back to digging. “What are you two gonna do? You’re clearly outnumbered here little Timothy. I killed your parents and you’re going next. You’ll be meeting your mama and papa sooner than you know.”

 _Honey, it isn’t a smart idea messing with Timbo._ Jason warns himself but is left appalled as he can hear Tim’s teeth grinding, a smirk slowly growing on his face. “We’ll see about that.” He charges in, slashing the enemies with the large sword, Jason fires his own shot of arrows then follows him. He whips out his staff and starts doing the crowd control for Tim.

Tim dashes everywhere, planting the colorful land mines and dropping smoke bombs exploding when he makes contact with them using his sword. One by one they all explode, wiping out 40 percent of Wilson’s crew. Gunshots were fired but they’re all no cigar as Tim blocks the incoming bullets by whirling his guns and sword around, shooting and slashing each bullet from hitting them. _This man’s skill is on point goddamn._ He was now fighting alongside him and Jason can feel the adrenaline coming into him and Tim and oh god is it about to happen.

Jason charges in and wipes more of the enemies upward, “Oh ho ho, Weapons hot and it’s about to get messy!” Tim dashes forward toward Jason and cascades the enemies with a flurry of bullets. He does various flips and swings in the air, “My kind of rain!” he gloats while skillfully hitting and squaring all of the enemies with bullets. “No better time to die!” He says before shooting the final wave of bullets, wiping out the entirety of Black Mask’s crew. (This is how I imagine Tim doing it- [here](https://youtu.be/a9pRiQr_BtM) -this is just a video clip of a video game character doing it. You don't have to see it but it may help you picture what Timmy would look like during this fight scene.)

“Done underestimating me?” He approaches the shaking Pirate Captain from perching on his parents’ coffer. “I think it’s been a while since you took a good flogging. A keelhaul is a must for a scourge of the seven seas like you.” _Those are a lot of painful stuff_. Tim knocks the gun on his head, making him lie limp to the ground into a helpless plump.

He helps Tim take the booty to bring back into the Titan which they will transfer to the Dark Knight when they arrive. They hang Wilson upside down in the side of the keel letting his face get cut up with the barnacles and the planks that are splintering. The young captain brought out a tub of rum which they are currently drinking.

They were both at starboard, staring at the night sky, while sailing back to their place. Now they were facing each other, looking at their eyes respectively, talking to each other with their minds. “We make a great team don’t we love?” Captain Drake asks before setting his cup down the rim of the ship and putting his hands on Jason’s chest.

Jason does the same, “Indeed we do.” he dives in for a kiss, making Tim’s hand shift from his chest into cupping the side of his cheeks pushing in for more. Their tongues battle for dominance but Jason wins, deepening the kiss and exploring the cavern of the younger captain’s mouth. They go off of each other and press their foreheads, breathing heavily and laughing.

“I might sound three sheets in the wind but let me tell ye, I ain’t never seen someone as handsome as you. In all of my years of sailin’.” The captain remarks.

“You better get used to it Captain, cause this face ‘ight here,” He points to his face, “Is all you’re gonna ever see.” He smirks and he can feel Tim melting.

“I really must keep you away from the harbor or else you might crack Jenny’s teacup.” Tim jokes and runs his hands on Jason’s hair, playing with the white streaks.

“The only teacup I’m about to crack is yours Captain.” He teases before he grabs Tim and carries him into the room of the ship, they shed each other’s clothes and get on with the action, ravishing each other’s body, memorizing what every vein and scar looked like, marking each other’s necks with hickeys, and fucking nearly all night long, pleasant to know that Captain Drake doesn’t hold back sounds and continuously praises how Jason was doing so good at pleasuring him with a barrage of ‘oh yes’, ‘deeper’, ‘keep going’, ‘Oh tip the side of my boat!’ yeah, Jason could keep going but he’d rather not.

They arrive at Gotham Seas tomorrow morning and is greeted by a lot of cheers and congratulatory messages. He brought Wilson into Arkham Isle, earning him hundreds and thousands of gold and silver coins for capturing the notorious criminal.

After a month of getting to know each other more and letting the whole crew know, they tie the knot to their marriage, sealing the deal with the Waynes as apparently the Captain wanted to wed one of his sons, which clearly happened.

The alliance was now strong and closed, and they’ve been known in the seas as a ‘Power Couple’ because of their achievements. The union of their ships and crewmates made them have a legendary reputation amongst the seas.

* * *

Joker cackles maniacally while he glues and lines up all their portraits from the bounty board. “One day, your reign will end.” He speaks before laughing hysterically. “You won’t be the top of the clans and the bounty boards anytime soon. Joker Jr.” He caresses Tim Drake’s face from the poster before stabbing it with a knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Here be the translations to the pirate talk in this here fic:
> 
> My=Me  
> Ye= You
> 
> Grog= some kind of alcohol pirate drink, along with Ale, Wine, and Rum.  
> Ahoy me hearties= Hello my friends/mates/allies  
> Gangplank= a plank of wood connecting the ship and the pier or another ship  
> Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen= hoist the anchor so the ship would move  
> Bring a spring upon 'er= turn the ship to another direction  
> Aye, Aye= I'll do it quick.  
> Blow me down= Amazement/Shock  
> Shiver me timbers= pirate for 'holy cow'  
> Sail ho= when another ship is on sight  
> Cog= smaller ship membered to a bigger clan or fleet  
> Runnin' a rig= a joke or a sarcastic remark  
> Son of a biscuit eater= an insult or a name for someone you despise or not like  
> Fire in the hole= warning for shooting a cannon  
> Your mate's feeding the fishes= dying  
> Davey Jones' locker= a tale known to take or drive sailors into their demise in the bottom of the ocean, luring them in by promising treasure.  
> Coffer=treasure chest  
> Hang ‘Emfrom the Yardarm= Hanging a pirate  
> Keelhaul= a punishment to a pirate by hanging them to the side of the ship, letting their skin get stabbed and cut with the barnacles and stray boards.  
> Scourge of the Seven Seas= the worst pirate  
> Three Sheets to the Wind= Drunk or Tipsy  
> Booty= Loot


End file.
